1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel chemical compositions for golf ball covers that provide improved manufacturability and playability characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until the late 1960's, most golf balls were constructed with a thread wound core and a cover of compounds based on natural (balata and gutta percha) or synthetic transpolyisoprene. These golf balls have been and are still known to provide good flight distance. Additionally, due to the relative softness of the balata cover, skilled golfers can impart various spins on the ball in order to control the ball's flight path (e.g., “fade” or “draw”) and “bite” characteristics upon landing on a green.
“Fade” is the term used in golf to describe a particular golf ball flight path that is characterized by a curved or arched flight exhibited towards the latter portion of the flight path that veers off from the center line of the initial flight path to the right of a right-handed golfer. Upon contact with the ground, a ball hit with “fade” will stop in a relatively short distance. “Fade” results from imparting clockwise sidespin on the golf ball.
“Draw” is the term used in golf to describe a particular golf ball flight path that is characterized by a curved or arched flight exhibited towards the latter portion of the flight path that veers off from the center line of the initial flight path to the left of a right-handed golfer. Upon contact with the ground, a ball hit with “draw”, unlike a ball hit with “fade”, will roll for a considerable distance until coming to rest. “Draw” results from imparting counter-clockwise sidespin on the golf ball.
“Bite” is the term used in golf to describe the effect of imparting a substantial amount of backspin to an approach shot to a green which causes the golf ball to stop abruptly upon contact with the green.
Another desirable feature of balata-based compounds is that they are readily adaptable to molding. These compounds therefor can be easily compression molded about a spherical core to produce golf balls.
Though possessing many desirable properties, there are substantial drawbacks to use of balata or transpolyisoprene-based compounds for golf ball covers. From a manufacturing standpoint, balata-type materials are expensive and the manufacturing procedures used are time consuming and labor-intensive, thereby adding to the material expense. From a player's perspective, golf balls constructed with balata-based covers are very susceptible to being cut from mishits and being sheared from “sharp” grooves on a club face. As a result, they have a relatively short life span.
In response to these drawbacks to balata-based golf ball covers, the golf ball manufacturing industry has shifted to the use of synthetic thermoplastic materials, most notably ionomers sold by E. I. DuPont De Nemours & Company under the name SURLYN.
Thread wound balls with ionomer covers are less costly to manufacture than balls with balata covers. They are more durable and produce satisfactory flight distance. However, these materials are relatively hard compared to balata and thus lack the “click” and “feel” of a balata covered golf ball. “Click” is the sound emitted from the impact of a golf club head on a golf ball. “Feel” is the overall sensation transmitted to the golfer through the golf club after striking a golf ball.
In an attempt to overcome the negative factors of the hard ionomer covers, DuPont introduced low modulus SURLYN ionomers in the early 1980's. These SURLYN ionomers have a flexural modulus of from about 3000 to about 7000 PSI and hardness of from 25 to about 40 as measured on the Shore D scale—ASTM 2240. The low modulus ionomers are terpolymers, typically of ethylene, methacrylic acid and n-or iso-butylacrylate, neutralized with sodium, zinc, magnesium or lithium cations. E.I. DuPont De Nemours & Company has disclosed that the low modulus ionomers can be blended with other grades of previously commercialized ionomers of high flexural modulus from about 30,000 to 55,000 PSI to produce balata-like properties. However, “soft” blends, typically 52 Shore D and lower (balata-like hardness), are still prone to cut and shear damage.
The low modulus ionomers when used without blends, produce covers with very similar physical properties to those of balata, including poor cut and shear resistance. Worse, wound balls with these covers tend to go “out-of-round” quicker than wound balls with balata covers. Blending with hard SURLYN ionomers was found to improve these properties.
Another approach taken to provide a golf ball cover that has the playing characteristics of balata is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,673 (“the '673 patent”) assigned to the Acushnet Company. The '673 patent discloses a cover composition comprising a diisocyanate, a polyol and a slow-reacting polyamine curing agent. The diisocyanates claimed in the '673 patent are relatively fast reacting. Due to this fact, catalysts are not needed to lower the activation energy threshold. However, since relatively fast-reacting prepolymer systems are used, the reaction rate cannot be easily controlled thereby requiring the implementation of substantial processing controls and precise reactant concentrations in order to obtain a desired product.
To avoid the problems associated with fast-reacting prepolymer systems, slow-reacting systems such as Toluene diisocyanate (TDI) prepolymer systems can be employed. However, these systems, while avoiding the problems associated with fast-reacting systems, present similar problems, albeit for different reasons. The most noteworthy problem with slow-reacting pre-polymer systems is the requirement for a catalyst.
By introducing a catalyst into the system, processing problems similar to those associated with fast-reacting pre-polymer systems are virtually inevitable. As is well known in the art, the use of a catalyst can severely restrict the ability to control the speed of the reaction, which is undesirable.
It has now been discovered that a blend of diamine curing agents with slow-reacting prepolymer systems eliminates the problems associated with catalysts while maintaining the advantages associated with slow-reacting prepolymer systems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf ball cover composition that does not require a catalyst.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf ball having a synthetic cover material that achieves the click, feel, playability and flight performance qualities of balata covered golf balls.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a polyurethane formula that achieves hardness characteristics similar to those associated with balata without compromising the durability of the polyurethane material. In contrast, polyurethane systems such as those disclosed in the '673 patent produce relatively high hardness ranges that obviate the possibility of providing a polyurethane system that can truly mimic the feel and playability of a balata-based product.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball cover material that has improved process manufacturing as well as improved durability and resilience over balata.